A-53 'Liberator' Strike Fighter
“Co-pilot, recalculate all missile… Wait… Did you already do that before I even told you..? Ah… Screw it. If we're that good, then let's just wave those bastards our hands too… Except they won't even notice we were here. Damn… I wanted at least to give some autographs this time!” '-Captain Kraeknul Helta, discussing with her personal I.A.I. in the system of a A-53 'Liberator’ whilst attacking Solarian fortifications, ''Date Unknown-''' Overview Designed in 2312 and commissioned in 2319 by Curacao Naval Yards as a replacement for the rather outdated A-17 'Republican’ Fighter-bomber, the A-53 'Liberator’ is a reintegrated evolution of the Commonwealth Republican in many aspects, maintaining its own personal traits and pros whilst exceeding in pretty much all statistics of its predecessor. Planned to counter the increasingly importance of smaller crafts during naval engagements, the Liberator arrived in a much needed time for the Fighter Pilots of the Commonwealth, being equipped with the latest technologies (One of it being it's individual I.A.I. system, an exclusive Commonwealth feature mounted alongside the cockpit) and a cutting edge stealth system, another advantage that allows dangerous and complex operations to be accomplished with much ease than before. Showing up as a rather brilliant design to be allocated to mass production, the first prototypes were immediately sent to Kosciuszko Squadron for further testing, being later present at the downfall of the Solarian Syndicate and even seeing limited use on the Idiots war, showing to the galaxy its true potential. Exported to Mirovandians, Jirs, Ahadis and even Entente territories, the Liberator came to reach the role of Strike Fighter as soon as the imminent Unbidden Threats came looming over the Commonwealth, reaching mass production and distribution over all the major regions of the nation. Loved by pilots, feared by its enemies. Highly efficient though harder to produce than the Republican. Presenting as a great potential to be an Extradimentional Fighter at the most important moments of Commonwealth history. On additional notes, it's IAI system operates normally under Commonwealth soil, the previous unaware intelligent computer is now a living beam that comes to make the decisions both for itself and its pilots, which means those piloting it should maintain a good relationship with its computer, or else unfortunates could be more common. This does not happen in the exported variant, however, as it presents a not sentient IAI that is more capable of operating independently without Commonwealth's vast technologies, a security measure to prevent great technological stealing. With that all said, the greater task still lies on the pilot no matter the variant, so a person with a greater mental health has more capabilities than one not prepared for such tasks. It all lies on the training and development of the one who pilots the beast. Tactical Role Although performing the roles of almost all crafts, the Liberator really shines at providing fire support both for fleets and armies, let it be on the ground or space, a design feature previously enacted in the production of the A-17 decades before. Considerably faster on the void of space, the A-53, along with upgraded versions of the famed Carrier Fighters and Bombers of Task Force Manticore, prove to be a force to be reckoned with without doubt, only increasing the tech gap between the Commonwealth and other Galactic powers. Having the capabilities of arming Extradimentional weaponry, the craft is also a great alternative at holding off the smaller Unbidden threats (That being one of its main reasons to be produced by other nations so quickly) and neutralising greater vessels. Scrambled to enter duty, its expectations lay high to revolutionise the smaller crafts initiative. Specifications Designed By: Curacao Naval Yards Manufacturer: Curacao Naval Yards Number Constructed: +110,000 (And growing) Weight: 8 Tonnes (8.829 Kg) Length: 22M Height: 9M Width: 10,5M Crew: 1 (2 in specific training variants) Armour: 720mm (7,2cm) Shielding: Mk. XXIII Romanov-Class Shield Generator Armaments: '''2x 75mm Particle Desintegrador, 2x Extradimentional High Velocity Missile, 2x Extradimentional Laser Beam '''Speed (In Space): 230km/s (With Afterburners) Speed (In Atmosphere): 23km/s Main Role: CAS support / Training Craft / Multirole Craft Category:Commonwealth's Arsenal Category:Galactic Entente Category:Combat Unit Category:Vehicles Category:Commonwealth army Category:Fighters